


More Falsettos One Shot Prompts

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [12]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Comment a number





	More Falsettos One Shot Prompts

  1. Whizzer is a pick pocket who seduces guys at bars and steals their wallets, but Marvin is a little smarter than most guys
  2. Whizzer is officially moving in with Marvin, and he's not sure whether or not he regrets it
  3. (in reference to ”In Trousers”) Marvin and Whizzer run into Marvins high school sweetheart, and things start to make sense to her
  4. A single mom at Jason’s school starts flirting with Marvin. Whizzer isn't jealous, but he wants her to know where Marvin’s loyalties lie.
  5. Jason's staying over at Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment and while he's a little grossed out by the constant PDA, he's happy his dads are getting along
  6. Whizzer meets the lesbians for the first time.
  7. Unlikely lovers + promoter’s choice drinking game
  8. Marvin and Whizzer meet up a second time after what they promised was a one-time hook up (smut)
  9. Whizzer is forced to take Jason trick-or-treating (yeah, I know it's January but whatever)
  10. Promoters choice




End file.
